Just a second
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: What Happened to Mark during the 7th book and his disapperance. SPOILERS TO QUILLAN GAMES. READ AT OWN RISK


This is my first one shot, so tell me what you think!

_Note: This is what I THINK happened in the _

I do not own Pendragon, D.J Machale does

Amazing how much a second could effect the course of one boys life isn't it? A second doesn't seem like much, but it could change someone so quickly...Mark Dimond is a prime example of such, this is what how one second can destroy the very life he lived.

Mark sighed as he looked out the window of Andy Mitchells station wagon. "Man, we were so close to going to Orlando..." He moaned.

Andy rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road. "Man stop griping, we'll make it, but you promised you would help me Clean my uncles shop first."

Mark nodded and leaned his forehead on the window, letting the cool air from the outside cool him, so much had been happening...

_Where to start?_ He asked himself. _Well, Andy Mitchell got into my Sci-Clops group, I'm still getting used to that, then I find out me and Courtney are responible for the death of a Traveler and we trapped two on Eelong, lessening Bobbys chances of winning, then Andy starts acting like my Bestfriend all of a sudden and Saint Dane Almost killed Courtney! Soo much going on..._ he thought to himself, sighing softly to not alert Andy.

"Okay Dimond, we're here." Andy said, screeching the car to a stop and snapping Mark out of his little fantasy world.

"Man that was fast." He said, opening the door and getting out.

"Time passes by when you're doing nothing." Andy said, locking the door and walking into his shop.

The minute Mark walked in there was evidence that the sprinklers went off. The first clue was the wet splat his shoes made the second he walked in, the second clue was the water dripping from the rafters above. The Christmas flowers were drenched and looked pretty bad.

Andy Groaned. "Oh man, this is gonna take a while..."

That was NOT good on Marks part. He wanted to get this over and go to Orlando all ready! He looked at the clock and saw it red about 11:30 at night. His parents were all ready on the plane heading to Florida. He would meet up with them soon, but he did promise to help andy first.

Seconds turned to Minutes, Minutes turned to hours until it was about 3:00 in the morning. He sighed, he knew he wasn't going to make it now. Helping andy with the last batch of flowers, he sat in the chair, regretting it almost immediattly as his butt made a wet _Splat_ the second he made contact with the chair. He looked around, seeing everything in order, it wasn't perfect, but it was good enough.

He sighed and closed his eyes, when a shoe hitting the ground in front of him made him open his eyes again, seeing Andy standing there, a forlorn look on his face. "Dimond...?"

"Yeah Andy?"

"I...I think you should come see this..."

Mark raised an eyebrow and followed him into the back, where a small beat up (But still workable mind you) television stood, all ready on a news network where in big red letters red **BREAKING NEWS**

Mark didn't like the looks of this...

It was replaced by the image of a Woman around the age of 30, standing behind a desk, looking calm. "I'm sorry for the interuption, but we have received breaking news on a plane Crash."

Mark paled and his heart stopped for a second. The screen was suddenly replaced by the image of the ocean, where the image of a coast guard ship and 2 helicoptors appeared.

"We have just found out the flight 058 (A/N:Making things up here people...), the flight to Orlando has crashed in the ocean."

_No...please dear god no..._

"Still no word on where the plane landed, but we are very sorry to say that we are certain there we no survivors."

Marks eyes widened and he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, as a choked sob got caught in his throat. "No...no! Mom! Dad!" He screamed at the Tv, gripping it on both sides, wishing what he had just heard was a fake, this had to nbe a joke! It just had to be!

But it wasn't...

Mark fell to the ground, sobbing loudly as he beat the ground with his fist, screaming for it not to be true, screaming it had to be a nightmare or screaming out of hatred. "No! NO! PLEASE GOD NO! MOMMY! DADDY!" He screamed and wailed in agony.

Andy could only stare as his blue eyes burned holes into the crumpled form of Mark. He could only stare...stare and smile.

_All is coming according to plan...time to strike._ he thought.

Andy kneeled in front of him and patted him on the back gently. "There there, everything will be fine Dimond." He said, not sounding like he meant it. "After all, this was the way it was meant to be..."

Mark stopped in mid-sob and looked at him, his eyes wide and red. "What...what did you just say?"

Andy chuckled and stood up, leaving mark stupified. _What is he chuckling about? There's nothing to be happy about! My Parnets are dead!_

Andy took a step back, smirking evily. "All of this was a plot Dimond, all of it, I know about Pendragon, I know about Press, I know about the Territories, I know all about the Travelers and I know all about Halla..."

Mark's mouth dropped. "What? but How!" His eyes widened in realization and he crawled away from the boy. "N-No..."

"Y-Yes..." He said, mocking Mark as he laughed and his body melted. Mark couldn't tear his eyes away as Andy Mitchell, the boy who would torture him since the first day of Kindergarden, the boy who would punch him because he was bored, the boy who would cheat off him in class, ditch class and smoke constantly transformed into the form of a tall 7 foot demon with pale chalk skin, red viens in the shape of lightning bolts on his head and wore a black suit buttoned up to his neck.

Mark stared wide eyed at the horrible image of Saint Dane, while the horrible monster laughed.

"It's been a while Mark..."

Mark crawled unti his back hit the wall, panting heavily as Saint Dane walked closer to Mark, smirking evily as he kneeled down to his eye level. "Aww what's the matter Mark? not happy to see me?" he breathed on him, making mark gag with the stentch of something crawling in there and dying hit him dead on. "I sure am happy to see you..."

"Get away from me!" He screamed and attempted to punch him, but the Demon Traveler grabbed his fist before it could connect and bent it back, making Mark scream in pain as Saint Dane pinned him to the wall.

"Why Mark I'm hurt." He leaned in closer to Mark, making him wimper and move his head to the side. "Why would you try and hurt me when I have an offer for you?"

Mark growled. "Why would I make agree to an offer with a monster like you!" He screamed.

"Because...I can help you get revenge..."

"Mark blinked and looked at him. "Revenge? What are you talking about?"

Dane got up and walked away from him, turning so his back faced him as Mark checked to make sure he didn't hurt his hand. "Don't give me that. I know you want revenge for everything. How the children treat you at school."

Mark looked down and sighed. "They...they treat me fine."

"That what the always say! But they treat you like garbage! You have so much Potential and they treat you like a freak! They can't even begin to comprehend what you can do for them!"

Mark looked down, remembering all the abuse he's taken from kids over the years. He stared at the ground.

"And I know for a fact you want to get back at Pendragon..."

Mark looked at him, angry. "Don't you say that! Bobby is mt friend! I never hated him for anything!"

"LIES!" Saint dane roared, slamming his fist into wall next to mark and making him recoil in fear. "You know you want revenge on Pendragon more than anything! You know you are jealous of him. Why should he get the job of going from world to world and saving each one. Why should he be the big hero?"

"I-I help..."

"But what do you do huh? You collect pieces of paper that might as well rub it in your face that you can't do any of that stuff! He rubs it in your face that he can do these things and poor little weak wimpy nerd Mark Dimond can't do any of them..."

Mark looked at him, but couldn't argue with him.

"He gets to be the hero, he gets to save the universe, he gets the one thing you can't have, the heart of Courtney Chetwynde."

Mark gasped. "How, how did you--"

"I know everything about you Mark..." He leaned in closer to his ear and whispered, _"Everything"_

Mark growled and stared at the ground, clenching his fists. He was right about everything, he knew Bobby was more cut for the job, but that still didn't make it right how he had to just collect his journals and nothing more. He was even right about secretly having a crush on Courtney. He closed his eyes as he felt the hands of the man he hated more than anything clamp on his shoulders. "Join me Mark, I can give you anythign you want, money, power, revenge...Courtney..."

Mark stood stock still for a minute, then looked up at him. "I...I'll do it." He said, eyes widening at what he had said.

Saint dane smiled. "I thought so."

"I just need to do some things..."

His eyes turned to kindness almost. "FIne, take your time...oh, and by the way, give Chetwynde a call...tell her to meet us at the flume..." His body morphed back into Andy Mitchell and walked out.

Mark stood there, wondering what the hell just happened. His parents were dead, Andy Mitchell, his worse nightmare since he was 5 years old was the demon traveler trying to destroy halla Saint Dane, he had chosen to Join Saint Dane in his mad journey to destroy Halla and was left alone is the flower shop. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial, Courtneys Number.

He waited as the phone messager come on. Memories of his parents flooded his mind as he began to leave a message. "I-it's me..." He choken back a sob and waited a second. "They're gone." he waited a few seconds, for Courtney would need to digest this. "Come to the flume." Without another word he turned his phone off and walked to the car.

-----------------------------------

Mark stood in front of the flume in the basement of the old house. Saint Dane laughed as Mark looked down. "Are you ready...my apprentice?"

Mark stood still for a second, then looked up, his eyes half closed and giving a smile that spelled lunacy. "Hobey-ho, let's go..."

Saint Dane laughed, he laughed long and loud. He stopped and stared into the flume. "THIRD EARTH!" He screamed as the flume came to life, the sweet music filling their ears and Mark continued to smile.

"And so it begins...Let the destruction of halla...BEGIN!" he screamed, the light vanished, and they were gone.

Amazing what one second can do isn't it?

Okay, that's it, not the best One shot but it's mine none the less! I tried people...please don't flame! Reveiw, no flames!


End file.
